Let Me Go
by bewxthu
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sejujurnya, semua ini sangat melelahkan. Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang? Kalau aku pergi, dia akan menderita. Tapi kalau aku tinggal, akulah yang menderita. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya menderita. Aku hanya… [BTS, Jimin, Yoongi, MinYoon, Namjoon, Seokjin, NamJin, Taehyung, Jungkook, TaeKook.]
1. Prolog

_**Sejujurnya, semua ini sangat melelahkan.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup.**_

 _ **Apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang?**_

 _ **Kalau aku pergi, dia akan menderita.**_

 _ **Tapi kalau aku tinggal, akulah yang menderita.**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya menderita.**_

 _ **Aku hanya…**_

 _ **Aku…**_

 _ **Aku…hanya…**_

 _ **Hanya…**_

.

.

.

.

 **Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Boys' Love**

.

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu," Yoongi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari pria yang sedang terbaring lemah di depannya.

"Aku tahu," Yoongi membenarkan selimut yang dipakai oleh pria itu.

"Jangan pergi," pria itu kembali berujar dengan nada lemah.

"Tidak akan," senyum lega terukir di bibir pucat itu. Inilah yang dia butuhkan, janji yang bisa membuatnya bernafas dengan tenang tanpa khawatir akan kehilangan.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan jemari Yoongi bermain di pipinya.

"Kau bertambah kurus. Makanlah yang banyak," Yoongi menghela nafas di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak mau makan, heum?" suara yang mengalun dengan lembut itu, membuat mata yang terpejam itu terasa panas.

"Mungkin kau memang butuh istirahat sekarang. Tidurlah," senyum tidak terlepas dari bibir Yoongi.

' _Tolong lepaskan aku.'_

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

"Namjoon, ayo makan," Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan berwarna putih itu.

"Namjoon, kau di mana?! Ayo makan!" Seokjin mulai berteriak tidak sabaran.

"NAMJOON!" Seokjin berteriak lebih keras.

"Mungkin Namjoon belum pulang," Seokjin mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur yang ada di dalam ruangan putih itu.

Seokjin tetap mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan selama dia menunggu.

"Namjoon lama sekali," Soekjin beranjak ke cermin yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Cermin ajaib, katakan padaku di mana Namjoon-ku?" Seokjin menatap cermin itu marah.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Seokjin mulai memukul cermin itu.

"NAMJOON DI MANA?! JAWAB AKU!" Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin itu.

Namjoon yang ada di balik cermin, yang sebenarnya adalah cermin dua sisi, hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Apa kami harus memberikannya obat penenang?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk kecil, pria dengan balutan jas dokter itu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Namjoon menyentuh kaca di mana Seokjin meletakan kepalan tangannya.

' _Kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?'_

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang mengupas apel saat mendengar suara dentuman dari dalam kamar. Dengan terburu-buru, Jungkook berlari ke kamar. Mata Jungkook membulat saat melihat Taehyung terbaring di lantai samping tempat tidur. Dengan tangkas Jungkook segera membantu Taehyung kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Hyung, bukankah aku sudah bilang agar jangan banyak bergerak dulu?" Jungkook berujar setelah Taehyung sudah terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Aku…takut kalau kau pergi," Taehyung berbisik pelan. Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

"Aniya, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku berjanji, hyungie," Jungkook mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang yakin dan tatapan tulus yang langsung terarah ke mata Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil saat Jungkook memeluknya.

' _Tidak apa, tidak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,'_

.

.

 **Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

.

 **to be continue**

[ **Author's Note:** maaf ya chap ini pendek, soalnya author udah kebelet buat ngepost waktu idenya muncul tapi sayang harus ditunda 5 bulan gara-gara gaada ide buat Taekook. tapi karena sepupu author yang cemerlang akhirnya chap ini bisa dipost soalnya author udah dikasih ide buat TaeKook secara bersih.  
Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat **Hideyoshi Akira-nim.]**


	2. Chapter 1: Pertemuan Pertama

**Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Boys' Love**

.

.

 **Chapter I**

.

.

.

Pertemuan Pertama

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Jimin!" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yang ditujukan padanya, pria bersurai orange itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke mobil yang terparkir di depan restoran.

Sebelum melajukan mobilnya, Jimin membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambai kecil ke arah kakaknya, jangan lupakan senyum manis yang dia berikan.

Jimin meraih ponselnya saat terdengar nada dering dari benda persegi itu.

 _Hyung's calling…_

Jimin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke jok belakang.

"Aish…" Jimin mengacak surainya, kemudian memukul stir mobilnya saat mengingat kejadian memalukan di restoran tadi. Tanpa memperdulikan lampu jalan yang sudah berubah merah, Jimin tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanannya, Jimin sampai di sebuah jalan kecil. Memarkirkan mobilnya, Jimin segera turun dan mulai berjalan. Jimin tidak berhenti mengutuk selama perjalanan, ditambah dengan keadaan jalan yang memang merupakan tanjakan dan sedikit becek karena hujan. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Jimin tiba di padang rumput yang terdapat beberapa gundukan tanah di atasnya.

Jimin melangkah menuju salah satu gundukan tanah yang sudah dilapisi rerumputan di tempat itu. Membuka kancing jasnya, kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celanya, Jimin memandang gundukan itu dingin.

"Aku tidak bawa apa-apa, maaf." Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kenapa kau harus mati? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada putramu ini?" Jimin menghela nafasnya kasar. "Yang kau bisa lakukan hanyalah berjanji tanpa menepatinya, dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang percaya padamu," Jimin terduduk di depan gundukan itu. "Aku akan selalu menjadi Jimin yang cengeng kalau aku ada di sini, itulah kenapa…" Jimin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memutuskan untuk mengizinkan air matanya menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku merindukanmu," isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Aboji, seharusnya kau mengajakku juga,"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," Jimin menoleh ke asal suara itu, ternyata suara itu milik seorang pria manis bersurai caramel.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, ajushi akan sedih. Iyakan, ajushi?" pria itu menaruh beberapa buah apel ke tempat yang memang disediakan sebagai tempat persembahan di depan gundukan itu.

"Aku yakin ajushi senang karena kau masih bernafas, jadi jangan ulangi perkataan yang tadi lagi ya?" pria itu melihat Jimin dengan pandangan yang polos disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa membiarkan Hyungnim tidak tahu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah langsung."

"Aish…aku harus siap-siap dipanggang hidup-hidup kalau begini."

"AH…AH…Hyungnim!" kedua orang yang sempat bercerita tadi langsung menunduk pada pria berambut coklat yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa menurutmu dia dengar," salah satu dari mereka berbisik panik.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab yang lain tidak kalah panic.

"Ku harap kalian tidak menelantarkan pekerjaan kalian demi bergossip," pria itu berujar tenang sambil membaca sekilas sejilid laporan yang dia dapatkan di meja kedua orang itu.

"Baik, Hyungnim."

Pria yang dipanggil hyungnim itu memberikan mereka tatapan peringatan sebelum berbalik dan melangkah ke ruangannya. Saat pintu ruangan yang tertulis 'Kepala Polisi' itu tertutup, kedua orang itu langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ku pikir aku akan mati karena menahan nafas terlalu lama."

.

Pria yang berprofesi sebagai kepala polisi itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan laporan di hadapannya saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk," perlahan pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria bersurai pink dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, aku Kim Seokjin. Aku adalah anggota forensic yang baru dipindah tugaskan, dan ini profilku," Seokjin memberikan sebuah map pada pria di depannya.

"Karena kau dipilih langsung oleh direktur baik hati itu, jadi ku pikir aku tidak perlu membaca profilmu lagi," Seokjin terkekeh kecil saat mendengar nada sarkasme pada kalimat itu.

"Maaf, apa ada yang salah?" pria itu bertanya saat menyadari kalau Seokjin sedang menunduk dengan pundak sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak sama sekali," Seokjin segera menghentikan kekehannya.

Pria itu menghela nafas.

"Jangan beritahu itu padanya, aku akan dibunuh."

"Ne," Seokjin langsung menjawab.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada dua pemuda di luar untuk mengantarmu ke ruangan yang sudah disediakan untukmu. Karena seperti yang sudah kau lihat," pria itu menunjuk tumpukan kertas di depannya. "Banyak laporan yang harus ku baca lagi, jadi aku minta maaf tidak bisa menunjukannya langsung padamu," pria itu tersenyum sungkan.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa, Namjoon-ssi,"

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu terus menjinjitkan badannya guna melihat ice cream apa yang dibeli orang-orang di depannya. Pemuda itu memang sedang mengantri untuk membeli ice cream rasa terbaru di kedai langganannya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, dia tidak menyangka kalau akan ada orang sebanyak ini padahal ini adalah hari senin. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafas berat saat pasangan di depannya sangat lama saat membeli.

'Kalian tinggal memilih rasa apa yang kalian suka dan mengambil paket untuk pasangan, apa susahnya itu?' ujar pemuda itu, dalam hati tentu saja.

Wajah yang semula muram langsung cerah saat gilirannya untuk memesan tiba. Namun sayang, wajah itu tidak bertahan saat dia membaca tulisan _**sold out**_ untuk ice cream rasa terbaru.

"Mian, Jungkook-ah. Tadi ada segerombolan anak yang membeli rasa baru itu, jadi sekarang sudah habis," paman penjual ice cream itu berujar saat melihat wajah keruh Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, ahjusi. Aku akan membeli rasa coklat saja," Jungkook berujar lesu.

"Aigo…datanglah besok, akan ahjusi simpankan untukmu,"

"Jinjja?!" wajah Jungkook cerah seketika. Dan senyumnya bertambah lebar saat paman tersebut mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli ukuran jumbo untuk ice cream coklatnya, ahjusi," Jungkook berujar semangat.

Jungkook berjalan cepat dengan sebucket ice cream di pelukannya sambil bersenandung kecil, sesekali Jungkook memakan ice cream itu dengan sendok plastic yang diberikan paman penjual ice cream karena melihat wajah tidak sabar Jungkook.

"YA…!" Jungkook berteriak saat bucket ice creamnya jatuh dari pelukannya dengan keadaan terbuka yang menyebabkan seluruh isinya tertumpah ke tanah.

"Ice cream…" Jungkook berujar lirih. "Ice cream…"

"Mi-Mi-Mianhae…yo. Aku tidak sengaja, jeongmal mianhaeyo," Jungkook menatap orang yang meminta maaf. Orang itu adalah seorang pria yang memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan memiliki rambut berwarna cerah. Jungkook menyipitkan matanya dan melihat orang itu dari atas sampai bawah kemuadian mengulurkan tangannya dengan keadaan menengadah.

"Ganti rugi," Jungkook berujar tegas. "Ganti rugi kalau kau memang seorang gentleman,"

"50 ribu Won. Berikan aku 50 ribu," Jungkook berujar dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya…aku tahu aku salah, tapi tidakah itu terlalu banyak?" pria itu berujar dengan wajah terkejut.

"Itu…" Jungkook menunjuk kedai ice cream tempat dia membeli ice cream. "Termasuk ongkos jalan ke sana dan antrinya,"

"Apa ini tidak keterlaluan?" Jungkook mengelengkan kepalanya dan menengadahkan tangannya di depan wajah pria di depannya yang membuat pria di depannya mendengus sebelum memberikan Jungkook uang dengan nominal yang diminta Jungkook. Jungkook langsung melangkah menuju kedai ice cream.

"Ah…" Jungkook membalikan badannya. "500 Won untuk membuatku menunggu ganti rugiku. Eoh…?" namun pria itu sudah tidak ada.

.

.

 **Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

.

 **to be continue**

 **[Author's note:** masalah rambut mereka, author bikinnya ga sesuai era. Kalo bagi author warna rambut itu cocok ya langsung pake itu aja. Jadi tolong jangan ngerasa gimana gtu ya ._.  
author juga berterima kasih banget, buat kalian yang udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca crita ini.  
author harap kalian ga akan bosan nunggu update selanjutnya **.]**


	3. Chapter 2: Petemuan Kedua

**Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Boys' Love**

.

.

 **Chapter II**

.

.

.

Pertemuan Kedua

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak acara perjodohan Jimin yang dibuat seenaknya oleh kakaknya dan selama sebulan itu juga kakaknya terus menerus meminta Jimin untuk bertemu wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Tentu agar wanita tersebut tidak sakit hati atas penolakan keras Jimin hari itu yang bisa saja membuat kerja sama antar dua perusahaan hancur.

"Ayolah, Jim. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Saat ini sedang jam makan siang dan Jimin berpikir untuk menikmati makan siangnya di restaurant kecil dekat kantornya jika kakaknya yang sangat baik hati tidak menghancurkan segalanya dengan rengekan seperti anak kecil.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak hyung saja yang menemuinya?" Jimin berujar gusar.

"Kau gila?! Yang dia suka itu kau, bukan aku," kakaknya kembali menunjukan wajah memelas. "Ayolah hanya sekali ini, Jimin-ah."

"Araseo. Kau harus membawaku makan di tempat mahal nanti," setelah mengatakan persetujuannya, Jimin langsung melangkah ke mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang sedang menari-nari kecil di lobby perusahaan mereka.

' _Pergilah ke restaurant kemarin, dia menunggumu di sana.'_

Jimin segera melajukan mobilnya setelah menerima pesan dari kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Jimin sudah melihat tujuannya, namun Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengambil u-turn saat melihat seseorang yang familiar sedang berjalan dengan belanjaan yang terlihat berat di kedua tangannya.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang tersedia di sekitar sana, Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri orang itu.

.

Pria bersurai caramel itu tersentak kecil saat beban yang ada di tangan kirinya hilang secara tiba-tiba disusul dengan suara asing yang menhampiri pendengarannya.

"Apa jam segini sekolah sudah boleh memulangkan siswanya?" pria bersurai caramel itu memandang pria di sebelahnya aneh.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" pria bersurai orange, Jimin, menoleh ke arah pria bersurai caramel itu dan meneliti penampilan pria itu dari atas sampau bawah.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" perkataan Jimin berhasil membuat langkah keduanya berhenti.

"Tuan jeruk yang baik hati, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tapi aku akan membawa barang-barangku sendiri dari sini," tanpa menunggu balasan Jimin, pria bersurai caramel itu langsung merebut belanjaannya dari Jimin kemudian meninggalkan Jimin dengan langkah sedikit dihentak-hentakan.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" mengendikan bahunya, Jimin kembali ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Seokjin teralihkan dari computer saat mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Maaf saya sudah masuk dengan tidak sopan. Tapi saya benar-benar sudah tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk," Seokjin hanya tersenyum perngertian saat mendengar alasan Namjoon, Seokjin beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membantu Namjoon yang terlihat kesulitan membawa beberapa berkas tebal.

"Ini tentang apa?" tanya Seokjin saat melihat kalau berkas-berkas itu terlihat berdebu.

"Kasus pembunuhan beberapa tahun lalu terulang. Mereka bilang Dr. Kim yang akan turun tangan dalam kasus ini dengan saya, jadi saya pikir ini akan membantu untuk memastikan apa ini adalah kesengajaan atau tidak," Seokjin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

"Ini siapa?" Namjoon bertanya saat melihat foto 2 orang pria yang menunjukan v _sign_ sambil berangkukan di meja Seokjin.

"Hm? Ah…foto itu, yang berbaju putih itu saya dan yang berkaca mata adalah adik saya," Seokjin tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat foto itu.

"Tapi di _profile_ Anda tidak tertulis kalau Anda mempunyai seorang adik,"

"Adik angkat sebenarnya, kami sudah tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun," Seokjin menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Maaf sudah mengungkit masalah adik Anda," rasa bersalah menghinggapi Namjoon saat melihat wajah sendu Seokjin.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula memang banyak orang tidak tahu 'kan?" dengan cepat Seokjin mengganti ekspresinya saat dia merasa suasana mulai canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kasus ini akan _go public_?" Seokjin memulai percakapan.

"Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk tidak dibuat _go public_ , jadi masyarakat tidak akan resah karena bagaimana pun tidak ada _pattern_ sama sekali dalam kasus ini," Namjoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gelisahnya.

"Biar saya tebak, Andalah yang menangani kasus sebelumnya,"

"Apa begitu terlihat?" Namjoon tersenyum canggung.

"Yup, dan itu bukan hal memalukan sebenarnya. Saya mengerti kekhawatiran Anda, jadi kalau memang Anda merasa khawatir silakan cerita pada saya, dengan senang hati saya akan membantu. Lagi pula kita akan menjadi rekan setelah ini," Namjoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Seokjin.

"Benar, mari kita saling menjadi _partner_ yang baik," mereka berjabat tangan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi," Seokjin langsung bertumpu pada mejanya untuk menahan tubuhnya yang lemas sesaat setelah Namjoon keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan di koridor kampus dengan cepat disertai mulut yang tidak berhenti melayangkan kutukan pada dosen pembimbingnya yang tiba-tiba mengirimnya pesan kalau dia tidak bisa ke kampus hari ini jadi Jungkook harus kembali lagi besok.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dekat kedai ice cream langganannya. Sebenarnya Jungkook hanya membutuhkan satu scoop ice cream untuk memperbaiki moodnya, tapi karena ini masih pertengahan bulan dan Jungkook sudah menggunakan lebih dari setengah uang jajannya, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk tetap duduk sambil melihat orang-orang yang keluar dari kedai ice cream itu dengan pandangan iri.

Jungkook sedang memainkan permainan di ponselnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook menyimpan ponselnya ke saku kemudian menoleh pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya saat orang itu menyodorkan secup ice cream padanya.

"Kau terlihat murung," orang itu berujar dengan tenang. "Aku butuh orang yang mau menemaniku makan ice cream, dan ku pikir kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk menemaniku," orang itu tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Terimalah, aku tulus memberikan ini padamu," dengan ragu Jungkook menerima ice cream itu. "Aku baru membelinya barusan, tidak ku masukan apa-apa," orang itu menjawab cepat saat melihat wajah ragu Jungkook.

"Ah…bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak punya uang jadi aku tidak akan bisa mengganti uangmu," Jungkook berujar setengah berbisik, malu.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ku traktir," mendengar perkataan orang di sebelahnya, Jungkook langsung memakan ice creamnya dengan semangat.

"Aku Jeon Jung…" perkataan Jungkook terpotong saat menyadari kalau orang yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya sudah tidak ada.

"Apa aku berbicara dengan hantu?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh…"

.

.

 **Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

.

 _ **to be continue**_

 **[Author's Note:** bagian Namjin yang pake saya-anda itu aneh nda? Kalau pake aku-kamu terlalu informal soalnya ._. jadi itu adalah cara terbaik.  
Terima kasih ya udah nunggu update dan bersedia membaca cerita ini.  
Sekian bacotan saya, dan mohon tetap mengantisipasi cerita ini **.]**


	4. Chapter 3: My Heart Started to Race

**Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

 **Boys' Love**

.

.

 **Chapter III**

.

.

.

Pertemuan Ketiga  
( _ **My Heart Started to Race**_ )

.

.

.

Jimin sedang mencari buku tentang satra saat pandangannya tidak sengaja menangkap seorang pria berambut caramel yang sedang menata buku-buku tentang music pada rak. Dengan senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya, Jimin melangkah dengan percaya diri ke arah pria itu.

"Bukankah kalau dalam intensitas seperti ini, seharusnya kita sudah saling jatuh cinta, Caramel Boy?"

Pria bersurai caramel itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku yang ingin disusunnya ke arah Jimin yang masih memamerkan senyumannya. Menghela nafas pendek, pria bersurai caramel itu melanjutkan kegiatannya menyusun buku.

"Hey, setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu. Bagaimana mungkin kita sudah bertemu tiga kali secara kebetulan dan aku masih tidak tahu namamu?" Jimin berjongkok di sebelah pria bersurai caramel yang memang sedang menyusun buku di rak bagian bawah.

"Apa namaku begitu penting bagimu?" pria itu berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tahu ya, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang menanyakan hal tidak penting. Jadi saat aku bertanya sesuatu, jelas itu adalah hal yang penting," pria bersurai caramel itu hanya mendengus mendengar nada percaya diri Jimin.

"Jungkook," ujar pria itu pelan.

"Hah?"

"Ku bilang namaku Jungkook," pria bersurai caramel itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil.

'Jungkook? Lalu kenapa nametag-nya tertulis Yoongi?'

Jimin bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menghampiri Yoongi yang kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku di rak lainnya.

"Ah…jadi begitu ya cara mainmu, Min Yoongi-ssi," Jimin melangkah meninggalkan toko buku itu dengan senyum di wajahnya dan senyum itu semakin lebar saat dia mengingat rona tipis yang menghiasi wajah Caramel Boy-nya.

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mendapat satu hari libur sebelum dia dan Namjoon memulai tugas mereka untuk menangani kasus pembunuhan itu. Sebenarnya Seokjin ingin menghabiskan harinya dengan bergulung nyaman dengan selimut dengan selimutnya yang hangat, sayangnya sebagai seorang manusia yang sangat mencintai makan, Seokjin tentu tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena dia harus mengisi perutnya yang selalu meminta cemilan setidaknya dua jam sekali. Seokjin bukan seseorang yang payah dalam memasak, tapi terkadang kemalasannya untuk masuk dapur mengalahkan keinginannya untuk makan dan itu sedang terjadi sekarang, jadi dari pada Seokjin mati kelaparan di atas tempat tidur berseprai pinknya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke café terdekat untuk menghamburkan uang membeli beberapa makanan kecil sejuta kalori kesukaannya.

Hari yang dikira akan menjadi hari indah tanpa pekerjaan tidak pernah terjadi pada Seokjin. Seokjin baru mengambil beberapa langkah dari café tempatnya menumpuk kalori saat dia melihat orang-orang mengerubuni sesuatu di tengah jalan sana. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah cukup lama mengabdikan hidupnya menjadi seorang dokter, Seokjin yakin kalau ada orang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di tengah kerumunan itu. Dengan langkah lebar, Seokjin melangkah menuju kerumunan itu kemudian bertanya pada seoarang pemuda berbaju biru yang berdiri di sisi paling luar kerumunan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari," pemuda itu menjawab dengan santai membuat Seokjin menggeram.

"Apa ambulance sudah dipanggil?" Seokjin langsung menerobos kerumunan itu saat pemuda berbaju biru itu mengendikan bahunya enteng.

Mata Seokjin melebar saat melihat seorang pemuda berbalut seragam sekolahnya terbaring penuh darah di atas aspal dan demi apapun, orang-orang di sini hanya melihat bahkan ada yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya mengambil foto pemuda tersebut dari segala angle.

'Inikah orang-orang yang harus ku selamatkan saat mereka akan mati?'

Tidak mau mengambil pusing pada orang-orang tidak tahu diri yan ada di sekitarnya, Seokjin menghampiri anak itu dan memberikan pertolongan pertama yang diperlukan.

"Tuan bermantel coklat, bisakah Anda menelpon ambulance? Anak ini sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah," Seokjin menunjuk sembarang orang di sekitarnya karena tangannya mencoba untuk menutup luka di belakang kepala anak itu setelah memastikan kalau leher anak itu tidak apa jika digerakan sedikit.

"Aku?"

"YA ANDA! MEMANG SIAPA LAGI MANUSIA BERMANTEL COKLAT SELAIN ANDA?!" persetan dengan sopan santun pada orang asing, pria itu benar-benar membuat Seokjin kesal dengan tampang bodoh sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah-olah Seokjin sedang memintanya melompat dari lantai 20.

"Permisi, kami dari kepolisian," Seokjin mendongak saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kami mendapat laporan kalau terjadi korban tabrak lari, jadi kami sudah menghubungi rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengirim ambulance," Seokjin memberikan senyum kecil tanda terima kasih atas ketanggapan polisi yang berdiri di sampingnya yang merupakan partner kerjanya, Kim Namjoon.

"Apa ini sudah berlangsung lama?" Namjoon berlutut di sebelah Seokjin memeriksa keadaan korban.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru sampai sekitar 10 menit lalu dan memberikan pertolongan seadanya. Jika ambulancenya tidak segera datang, anak ini akan kehabisan terlalu banyak darah," Seokjin berujar semakin panic di setiap katanya saat merasakan detak jantung korban semakin lemah.

"Mereka akan segera tiba," ujar Namjoon, ingin menenangkan Seokjin. Ambulance tiba tepat setelah Namjoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku dokter di bawah kepolisian distrik Gangnam dan aku yang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korban," Seokjin segera ikut masuk ambulance setelah salah satu tim medis yang datang dengan ambulance itu mengangguk setuju untuk Seokjin ikut.

"Aku akan segera ke sana setelah urusan di sini selesai," Seokjin mengangguk pada Namjoon tepat sebelum pintu ambulance yang menghubungkan mereka ditutup.

.

Namjoon masih meminta keterangan pada orang-orang sekitar lokasi kejadian saat ponsel di sakunya bergetar singkat.

'Dia baik-baik saja. Walau sempat mengalami kritis, tapi sekarang sudah stabil. Orang tuanya akan segera datang, terima kasih atas teammu yang sangat tanggap,'

Namjoon hanya tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Baguslah kalau anak itu tidak apa, setidaknya tidak ada yang kehilangan nyawa dalam kasus kali ini. Namjoon menyimpan ponselnya, tugas dokter dalam kasus ini sudah selesai, sekarang yang tersisa adalah tugasnya sebagai polisi.

.

.

.

 **.:LMG:.**

.

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas kesal karena lagi-lagi skripsinya ditolak oleh dosen botak paling _killer_ seantero Korea itu. tidak bisakah pria tua meluluskan Jungkook saja, apa tadi yang dia katakan? Dia lelah melihat wajah Jungkook terus?

"Dasar pria tambun menyebalkan! Dia pikir dia saja yang bosan?! Aku juga bosan melihat wajah bulat berbulu itu!" Jungkook mendorong pintu _café_ di depannya dengan kesal kemudian melangkah ke arah kasir untuk memesan, tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya karena sudah berteriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu _café_.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu yang dipegangnya kepada wanita di depannya.

"Aku ingin satu Iced White Chocolate Mocha satu," Jungkook yakin dia tidak akan kuat berjalan ke rumah tanpa asupan kafein yang akan menahan matanya tetap terbuka setelah semalaman suntuk terus membukan mata untuk menyelesaikan _skripsi gagal_ nya.

"Apa Anda ingin menambahkan whipped cream?"

"Iya, yang banyak," dan Jungkook juga butuh hal manis menggemukan yang bisa membuat moodnya lebih baik.

Setelah membayar pesanannya, Jungkook menunggu minumannya di counter sebelah kasir. Pandangannya mengelilingi _café_ mungil namun nyaman itu.

'Apa aku harus membuka satu yang seperti ini juga? Sepertinya untungnya banyak, lalu Yoongi hyung saja yang menjaganya,'

Pandangan Jungkook terhenti saat dia melihat seorang pria berambut coklat yang tidak asing. Alisnya mengerut saat melihat para pegawai yang terlihat sangat menghormati orang itu.

'apa dia pemilik _café_ ini?'

Karena Jungkook bukan orang yang suka memendam rasa penasarannya, jadi dia memutuskan bertanya pada orang yang mengantar minumannya.

"Permisi, boleh aku bertanya," setelah mendapat anggukan dari orang di depannya, Jungkook memajukan tubuhnya sedikit. "Siapa orang itu?" Jungkook menunjuk pria berambut coklat itu.

"Ah…itu, dia adalah pemilik _café_ ini. Biasanya dia turun tangan langsung menangani _café_ jadi ada banyak pengunjung perempuan di sini," Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya mengerti tanpa melepas pandangan dari pria itu. Namun Jungkook langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu.

'Ah…sial, aku jadi terlihat seperti _stalker_ ,'

Jungkook hampir menjatuhkan minumannya saat dia berbalik dan pria yang tadi diperhatikannya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara berat yang mengalun dengan tenang itu, menghipnotis Jungkook membuatnya hanya bisa berkedip, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa, seakan-akan otaknya mengkhianatinya karena tidak mau membuat mulutnya bekerja.

"A-Aku…" yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook justru suara tercekat yang membuat pria di hadapannya itu terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" lirih Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Ku harap kau akan sering ke _café_ ini, karena aku akan dengan senang hati akan melayani pelanggan manis sepertimu setiap hari," Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya, tidak memperhatikan wajah Jungkook yang sudah memerah.

'Jadi maksudnya aku manis?'

.

.

 **Let Me Go**

.

.

 **(BTS)**

.

 _ **to be continue**_


End file.
